Random Eragon Arya oneshot idea
by Cara Meirfert
Summary: Arya has something to tell Eragon... I know sounds stupid... just read and review please?


E/A fanfiction oneshot

It was one day after Gladr and Oramis's deaths, Eragon and Arya had gone out to a forest near Feinster. The two sat in quiet companionship for a while and then Eragon asked, "Arya, You seem different from when we first met… I know the loss of your friends hurt you deeply… but I never knew how much… I think now that I have seen you in Ellesmera and after our talk at the fire that night, I think I understand now…"

She sat for a few minutes just looking at the stars, then answered, "No, Eragon, You do not understand… not fully." She said nothing more and Eragon new that if she was she would say something when she was ready and he couldn't hurry her or she would pull away. They sat for a while more listening to the evening noises and watching the stars. The stars had moved nearly half a foot by the time Arya spoke again, She spoke quietly, and he had to strain his ears to hear at first, but gradually she looked up at him and let him see her tears, this is what she told him;

"I thought I loved Faolin, after he was killed I nearly succumbed to despair, but I remembered one thing and clung to it like my life depended on it. Duty… Nothing was more important to me then duty after that point; my duty not to let Durza gain the information he sought. Nothing, not even my life was more important, if truth be told, that is what I was hoping for, an end to my life. After you, miraculously, saved me from Durza, my mind was still consumed with duty, duty to keep you safe until we got to Ellesmera, a duty that was increased by the fact you were a human farmboy and the condition of your back after you slew Durza, but don't feel bad, Eragon. I was glad that my duty had been increased, it gave me less time to think about Faolin for which, at the time, I was grateful for. When we got to Ellesmera it became my duty to make sure you were trained well… When you made that Farth and at the Agaeti Blodren, it was the first time you showed anything other then a youthful… 'Crush'… this confused me. I was still filled with grief that was covered by Duty and I thought I still loved Faolin, so I pushed you away and tried to stay away, but you apologized and I felt I was pulled to you, or at least I was after the… incident with the Farth but after the Agaeti Blodren, I pulled far away, running off to the Varden saying it was my duty. But really I was afraid, afraid of my feelings, they had been buried a long time and the days we spent together in Ellesmera brought them back. And then after you returned to the Varden , when you went with Roran to save Katrina, I was consumed with worry, I tried to cover it with duty but when Saphira came back without you, it was to much. I ran off without a second thought determined to find you. When I did I was consumed with relief. And at the fire that night when I told you of what I went through in Gilead… you did not try to pursue me but still managed to comfort me… After that I found myself able to rest without images of Durza and Faolin swirling through my mind. I… I decided to give up on duty… yes I still had… still have duties but I decided I would not be consumed with them… Eragon, you again, last night, managed to comfort me without perusing me, I have decided that if you can do that not once but twice then you can handle me returning your love and not being distracted by it. I love you Eragon… I love you more than anything and I am sorry it took me so long to realize. "

They sat for a moment with Eragon staring at her his mouth wide open, then he said, "I love you too, Arya, thank you for letting me know you." She moved a little closer to him and he closed the distance,Arya looked at him and soon they found their lips moving with the others. It was short but it was sweet and both where tired. They laid down and Saphira put her wing over the two.

_Sleep well Little Ones._

_You too Saphira. I love you. _Eragon replied.

_And I you._ Eragon fell asleep knowing that the two women in his life loved him.

Arya fell asleep in Eragon's arms knowing that it was no mistake telling him her feelings. She loved him and was happy he now knew.

**_Arya's part is just something I came up with in the car today... I don't know why... lol I hope you like it and for those who are reading my story Inheritance... I was kind of grounded from... everything so sorry about the wait for the next chapter in that story... I'm going to need a few more days but I'll give you a pretty good chapter... and this is completed just a random oneshot idea floating in my head... lol so... bye!_**


End file.
